YAMYAMM
"What are you doing here... fiend." -YAMYAMM YAMYAMM is a mutant Saiyan, leader of the Ginyu Force, and a character created by MasterWuggles and Lanipator for their play-through of the Hero Mode in DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi; he is the protegé of Spudz, has a crush on Flanny (shipname: "FlamYAMM"), and the self-proclaimed superior to Paata. He appears to be in his late teens and his "Evil" voice in Japanese is provided by Masakazu Morita (the Japanese voice actor for Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach) so he may sound malicious but he is actually misunderstood (and pure hearted enough to ride the Flying Nimbus Cloud; unless he's faking it; or maybe his heart is pure, unadulterated, badass/ego). Biography YAMYAMM was born on Planet Vegeta in an alternate world. In that works he was being sent to it's parallel Earth; different from the one Goku is living on. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, when he escaped, the ambient radiation of the supernova mutated him; making his skin become yam-colored and his hair changed to purple. The Earth YAMYAMM was sent to had been sentenced to multiple disasters, catastrophes, and an evil faction who used their power and took advantage of the confused, helpless, and innocent people causing them to constantly live in despair. This was result of Omega Shenron's wish to have Global chaos have spread across the Earth turning it into a living nightmare. After rigorous (Rock-Paper-Saiyan) training, the brave YAMYAMM's one goal was to rid the planet of evil and bring peace back to the world. Personality YAMYAMM is the embodiment of ambition. He's a person that has a condition called "Warrior Madness", risking his life for the purpose of murdering every piece of malice and bringing peace to the world. Despite his passion and wanting to be looked up to by others as the World's Ray of Hope, Justice, and Heroism, people quite often misunderstand him due to his evil sounding voice. One of YAMYAMM's goals is to go to Hell and fight all the warriors there. His second goal is to punch Ultimate Shenlong so that he can grant wishes. His third goal is to convince Zeno to let YAMYAMM punch him so that YAMYAMM can become a Universal Destroyer/God of Destruction and Zeno would find that so cool, then they would play that weird game where they are just clicking planets into each other. That being said, YAMYAMM himself isn't actually very nice and at times can come across as evil as his voice sounds. He refuses to lower himself to a Yamcha-type fighting style and prefers his more Wild Fighting Style. YAMYAMM is obsessed with preparation and training and doesn't like others' ill-preparedness. Techniques YAMYAMM has gathered several techniques from his masters, but he's also developed a few himself. As a mutant, he absorbs techniques that he has never seen before and punches the crap out of them that he gains their memories. YAMYAMM has a Saiyan tail so it is possible for YAMYAMM to transform into an Oozaru. DYNAMIC ENTRY! YAMYAMM KICK!: YAMYAMM QUIRK! HIT FOR ALL!: Spirit Ball: Learned from Master Yamcha. Kamehameha Learned from Yamcha. Full Power Energy Wave: Full Power Energy Barrage Wave: Super Explosive Wave: YAMYAMM's Stand; One: "By striking an opponent quickly and precisely he learns their skills." He can mimic the movements and abilities of anyone that his fists have connected with, but at the cost of only being able to retain the memorized abilities of two to three people at any given time, as well as having the restriction of only being able to activate his stand in extremely close range. This stand thrives on the creativity of it's user to be able to properly utilize the stolen abilities to their best. Stand Stats: Destructive Power - A Range - E Precision - D Durability - B (Only as durable as it's user) Developmental Potential - C (Can retain more stolen abilities with focus and practice) Quotes "Whoever did this to Earth is going to pay. And I'm gonna change it back!!!" '- YAMYAMM decides that he will fix the world.'' Yamcha: "Game over! I'll show you what a real fighter can do!" YAMYAMM: "I will not lose to you!" '- YAMYAMM swearing that he will never lose to Yamcha.'' "Hmph! Annoying fool! Thanks master!" '- YAMYAMM after beating and humbling his master Yamcha, YAMYAMM teaches his master to rid himself from his arrogance.'' Captain Ginyu: Moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! Moron! '- When Captain Ginyu dodges YAMYAMM's attacks.'' "WAM WAM!!" '- When trapping the enemy in combos.'' "SHIIIIIIET!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' "IT'S NO USE!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' "FOOL!!!" '- YAMYAMM during a combo.'' RARRRRRRR!" '- YAMYAMM while fighting'' "Alright, GET OUT OF HERE!!" '- YAMYAMM's Full Power Energy Wave.'' Ginyu: Ah, I see you're here to join the force! YAMYAMM: Yes! Well perhaps... Ginyu: You should have said so! YAMYAMM: Yeah, right... Okay, maybe. But if I joined your team, you'd have to make me the leader. Captain Ginyu: Huh!?!? You think you'd be a better Captain than me? YAMYAMM: You don't need to be Captain, how about General Ginyu? You can still be in charge. Captain Ginyu: Alright then! I'll show you just how amazing I really am! Here I come!! '- YAMYAMM: His ambition may be misunderstood but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a little bit of evil in him.'' General Ginyu: G-Guuah...!! How could the Captain of the galaxy's illustrious Ginyu Force be beaten... Captain YAMYAMM: Well now I'm the Captain and since I got beaten up in that fight I'm stronger. General Ginyu: OK, I grant you leadership, as you requested... Captain YAMYAMM: Huh? Now I've got better things to do, LIKE SAVE THIS SHITTY WORLD!! General Ginyu: You're Captain and you already have something to do more importantly? CAptain YAMYAMM: Yeah. Don't make me repeat myself. General Ginyu: Wait! Take this! It's a Dragon Ball! Collect all seven to get a wish granted! Captain YAMYAMM: Oh... Alright I guess whatever. General Ginyu: Yep, I hope it helps you in your travels. '- YAMYAMM defeats Ginyu becomes Captain of the Ginyu Force and acts a bit more cocky after getting stronger via Zenkai.'' "That's concerning. Someone should really do something about this. I mean it doesn't seem to be hurting anybody or anything. It's having a good time, it's chillin'. I'm curious why I haven't transformed, but you know what? To each their own." '- YAMYAMM observing an Oozaru in the Rocky Land/Wasteland.'' "Going to hide? What!?" '- YAMYAMM refuses to lose against the Oozaru.'' "Pitiful... You want to die that badly? '- YAMYAMM to a Saibaiman.'' "What now? Piece of shit Saibaiman. Hmph! Annoying fool!" '- YAMYAMM defeating a Saibaiman.'' YAMYAMM: (Hey I got new Saiyan things to learn, I'm gonna beat up this Earthling for a while). Yamcha: I'm looking forward to this! YAMYAMM: Pitiful... You want to die that badly? '- YAMYAMM fighting his master, (apporpriately) Yamcha.'' "Heh heh! You're a waste of time." '- YAMYAMM defeats Yamcha. Careful YAMYAMM, your Vegeta is showing.'' Yamcha: I'm looking forward to this! YAMYAMM: Oh? Found your grave, have you? '- YAMYAMM taunting Yamcha.'' Goku: Even when things get rough, I'm loving every second. I'm learning so much-AHHH!! uh Thank you-AHHH!! YAMYAMM: What? is that all you had? '- YAMYAMM beating Goku.'' General Ginyu: We may be friends... but we can both be stronger! Let's get this started! Captain YAMYAMM: Hmph! You! Well, I've got a couple minutes! '- YAMYAMM towards Ginyu despite Ginyu being very nice to him.'' Captain YAMYAMM: What? is that all you had? General Ginyu: A little. '- YAMYAMM beats Ginyu.'' "#17 and #18... Cyborgs, huh...!? Lemme guess... You're looking for the Dragon Balls, aren't you!? WELL I HAVE ONE!! You already have two huh... Be a pal and hand them over, would ya? '- YAMYAMM asking the Cyborgs #17 and #18 for the Dragon Balls.'' "They can't fight back if you're too hard to look at!" '- YAMYAMM's master plan.'' Trivia *The name "YAMYAMM" is a pun on the word "Yams", which are potatoes. **Coincedentally, YAMYAMM is very close to Yamm which is the name of Paata Tahts' father (and they all three of them wear the colors blue and white as part of their color schemes). *Yamyam means "cannibal" in Turkish, is a slang term for "opium", and is what you call someone who lives in the black country, England﻿. *Yamcha is 1 Yam. YAMYAMM is 2 Yams therefore YAMYAMM is superior. **There can be only one Yam. *YAMYAMM's Stand is based off of II Man and is similar to no Ken and Tensei from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It's also been compared to Rogue's ability to absorb memories of the people she makes physical contact with. Category:Ultimate Tenkaichi Category:Ailens Category:Champions Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Team Four Star Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Mutants Category:Aliens